


indecision

by honerva



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Keith angst, Pre S4, Sad, Suicide, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honerva/pseuds/honerva
Summary: insta - klhncesorry if theres bad grammar or spelling.





	indecision

**Author's Note:**

> insta - klhnce  
> sorry if theres bad grammar or spelling.

He felt it, felt the overwhelming amount of blood poor out of him. he want to scream, shout, and even cry. He thought he was breathing but turns out, he wasnt breathing at all.

he lay, armor filling with blood, body relaxing, and eyes so far from closed. they were so wide as he stared up at the stars, planets, etc. to him, being alone was almost normal.

if he had the strength to smile, he'd do so, but all the former red paladin and current blade of marmora member did was lay there, useless. he could hear his friends screaming for help.

days earlier he was ignoring everyone and thing that so much to even say hello. he didnt trust anyone. at all.

and his last thought? he couldnt remember. Why? hes dead.


End file.
